Clay & Quinn - The One
by Jabi07
Summary: Quinn is expecting their first child but how will Logan and Clay react? Will they be together or will they break?


Quinn & Clay- The One

Part one

Clay and Logan was out with Nathan and Jamie leaving a contented Quinn to enjoy some quiet time, she heads down to the beach with her camera a big smile on her face. As expected the beach was filled with families and surfers as she happily blends into the crowds getting lost in the moments,

"Hey bitch!" Quinn turns to face Alex grinning as she hugs her best friend,

"Hey Alex! What you doing down here?" Alex shrugs seeming happy with herself which made Quinn pleased as Alex deserved some happiness!

"Just meeting my boy down here. He's bringing Chuck. So where's Clay and Logan?"

"Out with Nathan and Jamie. So you guys seem to be going good?" Alex blushes slightly as she grins widely over at Quinn,

"Yes. Yes we are" Quinn laughs when suddenly she feels lightheaded as Alex takes hold of her arm,

"Quinn? You ok?"

"No. I don't feel..." Blackness consumes her as she falls to the floor making Alex rush to her side pulling out her phone.

Clay was having a fun day with his best mate and his son but a part of him was aching to see Quinn,

"Uh hello?" Clay answers confused into his phone,

"Clay it's Alex. Listen it's Quinn she's just passed out on the beach"

"What?! Is she alright?!"

"Yeah I think so. Listen chase has just arrived he'll carry her into your house"

"I'm on my way!" Clay hangs up and pulls out his car keys from his pocket,

"Nate you mind looking after Logan?!"

"Sure. Just let me know later what's going on?" Clay nods his head and rushes out the house and into his car his mind replaying this morning and the last thing he had said to her! Oh god what if she's sick? What if he loses his Quinn? But he won't. He will make sure of it as he never could bare living without her. Clay pulls up outside his house where Chase was sat on the steps waiting for him,

"Chase is she alright?!" Clay asks running over to Chase who smiles reassuringly,

"She is with a doctor now but all is looking ok buddy. She's awake and was talking" Clay exhales long and hard relief flowing through his body as he makes his way inside followed by Chase,

"Baby?!" Clay rushes to the sofa where a pale looking Quinn lay as he kisses her forehead and takes her hand into his as he faces the doctor,

"How is my wife Doctor?"

"She is absolutely fine mr Evans she needs to rest and keep drinking fluids but other than that she will be fine" Quinn squeezes his hand and looks at him like she wants to say something but not infront of everyone, sensing this Clay as politely as possible made the others leave before joining his wife back onto the sofa. Quinn felt her heart beat wildly inside her chest as her eyes filled with moisture as her head still tried to process the information,

"Quinn? What's going on baby?"

"The doctor did some tests when she got here..."

"Oh god what kind of tests? Are you sick?" Quinn strokes his hair lightly as she smiles affectionately over at her husband,

"Clay. I'm pregnant...we are having a baby!" Clay stared in shock for a brief moment as the news sunk in before he pulled a happy Quinn into him both holding tightly onto each other,

"Clay? You are happy right?" Clay looks at her smiling before he lightly kisses her lips,

"Yes. I love you Quinn and I love Logan. And I will love our child more than anything baby!" Quinn kisses him tenderly as the tears of joy streamed down her face.

Later that evening clay turns the bedroom light out and closed the door behind him cautious not to wake Quinn,

"Dad!" Logan came running over to Clay followed by Nathan as Clay picks up his son,

"Hey dude have a nice day with uncle Nathan?" Logan nods his head and rubs his eyes looking worn out,

"Yeah we had a busy day!" Nathan explains before Clay carries Logan into his bedroom and puts him to bed, before rejoining Nathan who was sat patiently waiting,

"Fancy a beer Nate?" Nathan nods his head as Clay passes him a beer,

"So Nate thanks for having Logan"

"It's ok. So what was the emergency?" Clay explains Quinn collapsing but didn't say about the pregnancy as he wanted Quinn to tell Haley first. Nathan then moved on to talking about business, which Clay was relieved about as then he wouldn't be tempted to tell Nathan,

"Hey Nate" Quinn says groggily as she enters the kitchen and opens the fridge,

"Baby you should be resting?"

"Clay I can get a bottle of water you know!" Clay leads her into a seat and hands her some water making Nathan frown as he watched them,

"Are you pregnant?" Quinn and Clay shoot each other a look and both blush making it pretty clear that they were,

"Wow you would both make terrible FBI agents! Congrats" Quinn giggles hugging her brother in law,

"Thanks. Listen I would really appreciate it if you'd let me tell Hales the good news?" Nathan nods his head firmly,

"Of course. Listen I better be getting home but uh I'm happy for both of you!" Nathan leaves the house as Quinn wraps her arms around Clays waist,

"So when shall we tell Logan?" Clay hesitates unsure how and when he should tell his son knowing how much the boy has been through,

"Uh maybe wait until we have a scan of the baby?"

"Yeah. What if he hears from other people?" Clay sighs slowly taking in the news and how his life is changing!

"Clay?"

"Sorry baby uh yeah I guess we better tell him in the morning then!"

"In the morning it is! Babe you sure that your alright?"

"Yeah just a long day that's all. Let's go back to bed baby" clay kisses Quinn before leading her towards their bedroom where he wanted nothing more than to sleep and be with the woman he loved.


End file.
